A Dark Rose
by Love Is My Weapon
Summary: "You're doing your job, I get it, but the next time I see you I won't hesitate to hex you. I'm bad luck, Flash. You don't want to be around me any more than you have to." She spat before taking off into the night. Jinx was bad luck. Good was never an option. Will she finally realise where her loyalties lie when Kid Flash continues to pester her? Oneshot.


**A Dark Rose**

**~ Hello, I'm Allie for those of you who haven't read any of my stories before. This is my first crack at a Teen Titans fic, so I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading! ~**

**Summary - "You're doing your job, I get it, but the next time I see you I won't hesitate to hex you. I'm bad luck, Flash. You don't want to be around me any more than you have to." She spat before taking off into the night. Jinx was bad luck. Good was never an option. Will she finally realise where her loyalties lie when Kid Flash continues to pester her? Oneshot.**

**Rated T for one or two swear words..pretty sure there's only one but I'm paranoid! :)**

* * *

_I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me - Jinx_

The sun had set and black clouds filled the sky in Jump City. Jinx was strolling along the street, a plan in mind. She decided to rob her favourite jewelry store alone. She didn't see any point in including the rest of her little group of idiots. They would only slow her down and most likely get them caught.

She neared the store and narrowed her eyes. Her pink sapphire eyes scanned the scene from left to right. She was worried that Kid Flash might turn up again. He wanted to get to know her, she didn't want that. She didn't want to be a challenge for him to take on, to convert her to the side of good. She had no intention of changing, and especially not for him.

The last thing Jinx needed was him or one of the Teen Titans jumping in to stop her fun. Stealing was always a thrill for Jinx, a thrill that she couldn't find anywhere else, and those pesky teenagers always found a way to ruin it for her. Luckily, she saw not a single person among herself.

As she stood in front of the double-doors, she almost found it too easy. There was only a single easily breakable lock prying both doors together. Jinx rolled her eyes at the simplicity of it all. Where was the fun of the chase these days? It was like the shop owners were just begging her to steal from them.

Her hand raised and in seconds, a bright pink light erupted and the lock was no more.

An easy grin tugged at her lips as she pushed the doors open, and walked right on in. She noticed the security cameras that appeared to be turned off, but she still sent a hex their way, just in case. Jinx walked forward and began to browse from the decent selection of rings, bracelets and necklaces.

Nothing seems near enough interesting to the villainess, but she still decides to give them all a secondary glance. Her eyes land on a necklace, and she can't seem to look away. A smirk graces her face and she clicks her fingers, causing the case of glass surrounding it shatter before her eyes.

Her fingers trace the necklace slightly, feeling the cold sting of the silver. Her eyes lit up. This was it, she knew exactly what she wanted.

For someone known for being bad luck, Jinx felt pretty lucky to get this far without someone stopping her.

Suddenly, Jinx sensed another presence in the room and her eyes rolled. So close, she thought. Without even turning around, she narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak. She didn't even need to ask who was there, she already knew.

"I never took you for a _stalker_, Flash." She said as her eyes trailed to the side, still not turning around. She heard him take a step closer towards her but she knew from the brief sound that he wasn't close to her, he was on the other side of the room.

"Just doing my job, Jinxie." His voice was smooth and expected, Jinx almost missed it. She whipped around and saw Kid Flash standing there with his arms crossed and a playful smirk on his face. Her eyes rolled again as she sported a smirk of her own. Though her smirk looked more natural than his did.

"Don't call me Jinxie," She hissed. "Now, run along because I have work to do, and I don't want to spend my free time chatting with the fastest pain-in-my-arse alive." Jinx joked with her head held high.

She watched cautiously as a soft chuckle escaped Kid Flash's lips. His eyes locked on hers, bright blue eyes meeting pink. They stared each other down for a few seconds, before Kid Flash finally spoke up, a boyish grin on his face.

"Good one, Jinxie," She scowled at the name. "So, anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee or something. Just as friends, of course." He flashed her one of his award-winning smiles, his pearly white teeth gleaming.

Jinx scoffed at him. "Who said we were friends?"

"We could be, if that's what you want."

Jinx sighed in frustration. "No."

She turned back around and glared at the beautiful necklace before her. It captivated her. Jinx had never seen something like it before. The necklace was silver with a light pink circle - that matched her hair and eyes - there was also a black star in the middle of the circle. The symbol meant bad luck, Jinx found it perfect for herself.

"You like that, huh?" Flash asked as he zoomed over and appeared beside her, hunched over to look at the necklace as well.

Jinx looked at him, her eyes blazing with fury. She wanted to laugh in bitterness at his failed attempt to converse with her. He was really getting on her nerves, but Jinx had a hunch that_ that_ was exactly what he was trying to do.

"Yes, I do. Now go back to where you came from, and leave me alone." She spun around and headed towards the door.

Although Jinx didn't want to return home empty-handed, she knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to steal anything with Kid Flash around. Even if she got the upper hand, all it would take would be one little message on his Titans communicator and then the Teen Titans would arrive and she would be out-numbered.

As soon as she made it to the door, she felt a whoosh of air as Kid Flash zoomed past her. She looked at him to notice he was holding the door open for her. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him before walking past and out of the door.

Just when she was about to go back home, she spun around and looked at Flash.

"You're doing your job, I get it, but the next time I see you I won't hesitate to hex you. I'm bad luck, Flash. You don't want to be around me any more than you _have_ to." She spat before taking off into the night.

Flash watched her go with a soft look in his eyes. All of the things she said made him realise that maybe her passion wasn't being bad, maybe she just didn't feel like she could do good when she was bad luck.

She didn't feel good enough.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jinx arrived home. She could hear the faint snoring sounds coming from the boy's room and sighed. Already asleep. A short yawn escaped from her lips and Jinx realised that maybe she should catch some sleep as well. She pulled the bands out of her hair, letting the soft pink hair of hers cascade down her face.

After changing into something comfortable, she headed up to her bedroom. She opened her door and walked inside, closing the door behind her. Jinx sighed as she made her way over to the bed. She had never felt like more of a failure. What a waste of time.

"Another job well done, Jinx." The pink-haired beauty muttered to herself.

She collapsed onto her large and warm bed. The dark pink sheets cosied her, but the second she adjusted herself, she groaned in slight discomfort as she felt something digging deep into her back. Jinx immediately sat up and turned herself around to examine the source.

Her eyes cowered in confusion at what she saw; a black paper bag with a note attached.

She snatched the bag in her hands and opened it, curious to see what on earth it was. At first, Jinx just assumed that Seemore had bought her something nice and left it there when he realised she was out, but then she noticed the red rose in the bag and knew exactly who it was from.

Kid Flash had left her many roses since their first meeting. Heck, he gave her one before they had ever even met or spoken to each other. Jinx often wondered why, but she would never dare ask.

Jinx set the rose down beside her and dug her hand back into the bag and pulled something out. She looked down only to reveal the necklace she had wanted at the jewelry store. She gasped as she held the beautiful necklace in her hand. With the other hand, she snatched the note and began to read it,

_Jinxie,_

_I got you this necklace. You seemed so amazed by it. Oh, and I paid for..something you should try doing. The offer for coffee still stands, no pressure, but I can be very persuasive so you might as well just agree now. See you soon, pretty girl._

_Kid Flash xoxo_

Jinx looked at the note, stunned. There was a wave of happiness and a very, very small smile graced her light pink lips. The smile was gone as soon as it had arrived. Jinx held the rose in her hands and once again wondered, why does he always give her a rose?

She didn't plan on asking him, but she would always be curious. Jinx took one final longing glance at the note before crumpling it up in her palm and hurling it towards the metal trash can not far off. It went in perfectly. She picked up the rose and bit her bottom lip before placing it on the cabinet beside her bed, along with the other five he had given her.

Jinx wasn't sure why she had kept them. But she knew that some part of her enjoyed the attention.

She unclasped the necklace and set it around her neck before clipping it back. Her fingers grazed it and she once again smiled before shaking her head.

"Idiot." She muttered before lying down on her bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**So, this was my first Teen Titans fic. Flinx are amazing and I hope I did them justice and managed to stay into character and whatnot.**

**Thank-you for reading, and please drop by a review, it takes only seconds ;)**

**Allie**


End file.
